Crime and Astonishment
Crime and Astonishment is an upcoming episode of Tomas 10. Summary After defeating a large spider alien, Tomas soon finds out about a small group of aliens planning to luanch missiles at the city of New Orleans. Can Tomas stop them or will New Orleans be destroyed? Plot Crime and Astonishment It was a warm Friday night. I was XLR8, quickly running past all the cars on the freeway. “Out of my way! Coming through!” I was shouting. One hundred feet above me, a giant missal was on its way to the city of New Orleans. But first, let me explain how I got into this situation. It was a nice, warm Thursday afternoon. We were driving in the RV when all of a sudden, there was an explosion up ahead on the freeway. We looked ahead and saw a large, eighteen foot tall alien with four spider-like legs and two arms. “It looks like it’s hero time.” I said, then activated the watch and transformed into Putty. “Tomas, wait. We don’t know what…” Fer began, but it was too late. I jumped out of the sunroof and sprang into action. The spider alien was about to attack a car with a family inside, but I arrived just in time to grab it by its hind legs and toss it aside. “Alright, Longlegs, we can do this the easy way or the…” I began but it sprang up and tackled me down. After that, it lifted up one of its legs and tried to stab me with it. Luckily, I managed to grab it at the last second. But then it lifted the opposite leg and did the same. I got a hold of it too, but now they were getting closer and closer. I took the only chance I could think of. I used my foot/hand to grab it from behind and plucked the spider alien off me. After that, I got back up and punched the spider alien down. I tried to punch it again, but it used its leg to protect itself. Next, I swung my body around and slammed it from behind. Unfortunately, the spider alien was able to maintain its balance and swatted me away with one of its hind legs. I completely lost my balance and fell off the bridge of the freeway. Luckily, I managed to hold on with my foot/hand. I lifted myself back up onto the bridge, but the spider alien was gone. “How did he…?” I began, but all of a sudden, I was getting tugged from behind. The spider alien was had crawled under the bridge. Now it yanked me off the bridge and was threatening to drop me onto a highway of speeding cars. Just as I was about to fall, I wrapped my body all around the spider alien and constricted him entirely. Next, I twisted us around and we both fell onto a truck. Next, I flung the spider alien off, but he was able to grab hold and stay on. After that, it tried stabbing me with its legs, but I quickly maneuvered around like a snake. Once I got my body under him, I plunged up and landed a direct uppercut. The spider alien nearly fell off, only to be saved by its long spider-like legs. The spider alien then pounced at me and tried to jab me with all four legs. I quickly rolled under and out of the way. The spider alien’s legs were then pierced through the truck roof and got stuck. The timing was perfect, as another tunnel was approaching. I quickly went to the back of the truck and leaned off the end. I was able to go under the bridge with no problem, however, when I leaned back up, I found the spider alien banged up on the top of the truck, five feet away from where he’d been stuck. Later that day, Fer, Santi, and I were just entering the city of New Orleans. We had traveled to here all the way from Wyoming. Once we had arrived at our campsite, it was already night time, so we began cooking dinner. However, little did we know that a few miles outside New Orleans was an alien launch center. They had been gathering missiles for months and were planning their first attack on New Orleans in just a few hours. There were three aliens of two different species. Two of them were Azul Personas; we’d had trouble with them in the past. The other one was a Pointe Sapien (Spykeback’s species). They had recently lost their fourth member who attempting to retrieve on last missile (the spider alien I defeated as Putty). “Alright, boys let’s get to work. We’ve lost one member and that means one of us might be next.” The Pointe Sapien said. “We’ve got to speed up our plans. Ready the first missile.” He said. The Azul Personas aimed and loaded the missile into place. “Fire.” The first missile was launched into the sky on its way to New Orleans. Back at the campsite, we noticed a shooting star. “That can’t be a shooting star, it’s too big and it’s leaving a trial of smoke.” Fer said. Santi looked through a pair of binoculars. “It’s a missile!” he shouted out. “What!?” Fer and I asked. Fer took the binoculars and looked for himself. “He’s right. And it’s heading straight for the city.” He said. I quickly activated the watch and transformed into Jet Stream. I immediately took off as fast as I could towards the missile. I flew as fast as I could, but I knew I would not be able to catch up, I would have to cross paths with it. I flew over as fast as I could and barely managed to grab hold of the missile. I quickly positioned myself under it, and blasted air up with my hands and feet. I kept forcing up inch by inch. Finally, I was able to lifted up the missile and missed the city. I took a deep breath in relief. But suddenly, the missile was turning around. Why was it turning around? I quickly flew to try and send it off again, but it was too fast. I missed it by a centimeter. The missile flew down and landed on the roof of a building. “No!” I shouted. But it was no use. The missile exploded and sent piles of cement and wood and concrete into the air. The blast sent me back flying and I landed on the roof of another building. I got back up, only to witness as a block of New Orleans was set to flames. All I could do was watch the cause of my failure. The missile had struck its target and there was nothing I could do. I took a deep breathe, flew into the fire, remixed the chemicals in my body, and sprayed a fire blue foam to act as a fire extinguisher. I began putting out the fire until the fireman arrived and took over. But before they did, they looked at the alien standing in the middle of all the destruction. Tension between humans and aliens was already growing tight, and I knew I had just made it worse. I then flew away, leaving the rest of the fire for them to handle. And I knew, from their eyes, they had just seen an alien escape from his crime. The next day, Fer and Santi woke up to see I was gone. They looked outside and saw me sitting down on the table with a piece of paper. They looked at the piece of paper showing a small map. The map showed the exactly where the missile had come from. “Someone wants to destroy New Orleans.” I said. “You think someone fired the missile just outside of the city?” Fer asked. “I know someone did.” I replied. “I followed the trail that was left by the missile. If we follow the map I made, it’ll lead us to whomever, or whatever, did this.” I said. “Alright, we’ll go right after lunch.” Fer said, and we agreed. Unfortunately, we soon realized we had waited too long. We noticed a second missile on its way over at around 10:30. I had to do something and I had to do it fast. I quickly activated the watch and transformed into Upchuck. “Upchuck? I wanted Heatblast.” I said. I quickly got out of the RV and used my tongues to grab onto a streetlight and swing myself onto the roof. After that, I continued using my tongues to get higher and higher. Finally, I gave myself one final swing and sent my tongues up into the air and hooked onto the missile. I was hanging on as my tongues were slowly slipping off. I began pulling myself in towards it. The second my tongues slipped off, I bite down on the end of it just before I flew off. However, because I had clogged the rocket, the missile began its fall. I quickly ate the entire missile, before it could explode. All of a sudden, I was rapidly inflated up like a balloon, which allowed me to slowly drift down. Next I opened my mouth and exhaled a green gas that shrunk me down to my original form. “Mission accomplished.” I said. But all of a sudden, a second missile flew right over me and exploded two blocks away. “No!” I said, and quickly ran over. Once again I arrived at the sights of another destroyed block caused by my failure. “Beat me once, shame on me. Beat me twice, shame on you.” I said. “I’m coming for you now.” As soon as I found Fer and Santi we headed straight for the launch site. We followed the trail which led us to a small shed. “Are we sure this is it?” Santi asked. “Of course we are.” I said. Then we got out and went inside. However, it was just a regular, abandoned tool shed. “Now are we sure?” Santi asked. “Santi might be right, there is nothing here.” Fer said. “Wait.” I said then activated the watch and transformed into Magnetude. “Magnetude disrupts electronic and mechanical objects. If there is something here, I’ll know.” I said. Then I began using my hands as, sort of, metal detectors. All of a sudden, I picked something up. “I got something!” I said. Next, I activated my magnetic powers and revealed a hidden trapdoor. “It’s a secret door. It must lead to the base of operations.” Fer said. “But there’s one problem, it’s locked and we need a passcode to get in.” Santi said. “Leave that to me.” I said, then activated my magnetic powers and scrambled the system. After that, the trapdoor opened. “After you.” I said. Fer went down first, then Santi went down. But when I tried to go down, I realized I didn’t fit. Magnetude was too big to go through the trap door. “Don’t worry, we’ll go down and investigate, you stay up here and guard the door.” Fer said. “From who?” I asked. “Anyone.” Fer replied, then he and Santi went on down and began their investigation. I waited by the door for several minutes. Then the watch timed out and reverted me to normal. After that, I waited a few more hours. Fer and Santi still hadn’t shown up. It was now 6:49. They had been gone for almost eight hours. Now I was starting to get worried. I checked my watch and it was recharged and ready to go. I made my way down the trap door and began looking around. After looking around for about ten minutes, I found Fer and Santi tied together, with their mouths taped shut. “Fer, Santi!” I said, approaching them. All of a sudden, the Pointe Sapien jumped out from behind me and nearly pierced my body with his razor sharp spikes. Luckily, I was able to dodge and transform into Common Cold. “Not much of a trap. Was I supposed to think my family tied themselves up?” I asked. “Not exactly, I was just luring you in, for this.” He said, then shot out five spikes at me. The spikes flew right through my body, puncturing holes on me. Luckily, I was able to refill those holes as if nothing ever happened. “You’re going to have to do a lot better than that.” I said. All of a sudden, I was paralyzed. The cause of this was an Azul Persona holding a high frequency device right next to my ear. “Don’t worry, the affect is temporary. It only lasts fifteen minutes.” The Azul Persona said. “Tie him up with the others and let’s get back to work.” The Pointe Sapien said. “You got it, boss.” The Azul Persona said. Once the paralysis effect had worn off, I had already reverted back to normal. Now the three of us were watching as the Pointe Sapien and two Azul Personas threatened to wipe out the city of New Orleans. But what they didn’t know, was that Fer had started untying my knots as soon as they tied me up. He was almost done, he just needed a few more seconds. Once, he had set me free, I helped untie Santi’s ropes and finally his. “What do we do now?” Santi asked. “I turn into Fourarms and crush them.” I said. “Hang on, save the transformation; you might need it for later.” Fer said. “We’re going to have to handle them ourselves.” He said. “Then let’s do this ninja spy style.” I said. The three of us snuck up into the control room. The three aliens were all preparing for the launch. “Blau, go get the launch records.” The Pointe Sapien ordered an Azul Persona. The Azul Persona went to go get a clipboard with their data, when all of a sudden, Fer grabbed him and shut his mouth from behind, and I held his nose shut. In about forty seconds, he fainted from the lack of breathing. After that, Fer dragged him away, as Santi and I moved in closer. We snuck up behind the second Azul Persona and did the exact same thing, only this time, I took his paralysis device. Santi dragged the body away, and I moved it close to the Pointe Sapien, put the device right next to his ear, and activated. All of a sudden, the Pointe Sapien was paralyzed. “Yes! We did it, it worked.” I said. Then the three of us got excited that we had successfully defeated this team of three aliens. But we stopped, when we heard chuckling. We looked over and saw it coming from the Pointe Sapien. “What’s so funny?” Fer asked. “Pointe Sapiens grow out spikes by their mind, and you can’t paralyze my mind.” He said. “What are you saying?” I asked. “It’s not over yet.” He replied, then grew out a spike that pressed the button to launch the next missile. The missile was shot out into the air on its way to New Orleans. We quickly ran out of the shed and watched as it made its way over. “Tomas, you have to stop it. Use Jet Stream to catch up to it.” Santi said. “No, Jet Stream is too slow. I need XLR8.” I said. (Well, this is where the story began, with me running through the freeway as XLR8 trying to beat a missile on its way to destroy New Orleans.) I was running as fast as I could. Although apparently, it wasn’t enough the missile was going almost as fast as I was and there was no way I could be able to intercept it in time. Unless, I didn’t intercept it at New Orleans and instead intercepted it now. I ran as hard and fast as I could and managed to gain about a ten foot lead. Next, I began running forward, and in circles. I soon created a large tornado. I was able to suck in the missile and had it traveling on the outermost part of the tornado. Next, I jumped up and left my feet off the ground and I was able to use my tornado to lift myself up and onto the missile. After that, I rapidly began to toy around with it. I realized that the reason it turned around with Jet Stream was because it had been programmed a coordinates. So now I was able to disable it and send it right back where it came from. I thought I had won, but then I noticed one major detail. “Fer and Santi!” I said. I quickly ran back as fast as I could. Fer and Santi now noticed the missile coming their way, and began to run back. But at the speed they were going, it would do them no good. Just before the missile landed and exploded, I managed to run in, swoop them up, and managed to carried them inches away from danger. Unfortunately, we had a rough stop. “Wait, what happened to the Azul Personas and…?” I began. “They got away.” Santi said. “How?” I asked. “They somehow teleported themselves out. But don’t worry, we’ll catch them soon.” Fer said. “It’s only a matter of time.” After that, we got back in the RV and drove back to the campsite for a good long sleep. Meanwhile, in an abandoned room hidden in a mountain of sand in the desert, the four aliens were standing in front of a large video monitor screen. “I understand you had a little trouble.” An unidentifiable figure said. “Yes sir, he interfered as you predicted.” The Pointe Sapien said. “No matter, you’re efforts allowed my real plan in Tallahassee to work perfectly. The boy will get his in the future.” The figure said. The End? Characters *Tomas Maggi *Santi Diaz *Fer Maggi Villians *Two Azul Personas *Pointe Spaien *Spider alien Aliens used *XLR8 *Putty *Jet Stream *Upchuck *Magnetude *Common Cold Trivia *The episode starts at the climax of the story, then rewinds to how it all began. *XLR8 is seen two times, but technically he is only used once. *The title of this episode refers to Crime and Punishment. Category:Episodes Category:List of Tomas 10 episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes